Shattering Dreamers
by MeredithGreyShepherd
Summary: AU. Derek and Meredith meet in high school with a few twists and loops.


**Title: **Shattering Dreamers

**Pairing: **Derek and Meredith

**Author: **MeredithGreyShepherd aka Katie

**Summary: **AU. Derek and Meredith meet in high school with some twists and loops.

**Word Count: **815

**Rating: **T – PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Does it _look_ like I own _anything?_ … Didn't think so.

**Author's Note: **Well, I've been pondering this storyline for a while now and I've decided that I might as well try it out and see how much people like it. If people like it, I will continue, but then again, I'll probably continue even if people hate it. But hey, that's just _me_. Oh, and I'd like to thank Julie Anne Peters (author) for giving me the idea for this story.

1.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair around your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

-

Walk. Just walk. Just walk. Walk.

Lift. Slide. Set.

Repeat.

Lift. Slide. Set.

Repeat

Lift.

"Meredith Grey."

Damn her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going at 2 A.M.?" her mother's voice was shrill, almost shrill enough to make her want to go crawling into her arms and tell her. Tell her everything.

She turned slowly on her 3-inch heels, cringing at the sound.

"I was just—" she started.

"No, you weren't. You were going out to meet that stupid boy again, weren't you?" she asked, her words cramming into one another to make it seem as if, maybe, she really _did_ care.

"I—"

"What did I tell you about him Meredith?"

"You—"

"I told you not to see him again. He doesn't deserve you, honey."

"You have no right—"

"Actually, I do have the right. I am your mother, and he's just a boy you met at that stupid bar you go to every night. He's not worth it."

Her mother's words sting right through the common sense in her brain.

And as she walks up the stairs, head hanging low, her purse dragging up every step with a _thumo, thump, thump_, she thinks that maybe if she weren't old enough to make her own decisions, she _might_ just have listened to her mother's words.

-

"I love you, Meredith," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes, maybe making it possible that he wasn't lying, for once.

"I love you too, James," she told him, gulping back her innocence.

"That's good," he stated as he came closer to her.

A smirk played across his aggressive lips as he pinned her against the wall of the small, confined space he called 'the best place to get to _know_ people'.

"Real good," she added to his statement, right before she gave into him

As he started to plant kisses down her neck, she decided that she would try to not to notice the man across the room that apparently couldn't keep his eyes off the two of them.

-

The second time she saw him was in her mirror in her locker door. She'd kicked her swim gear onto the bottom shelf and was reaching to the top to grab her economics book when he opened his locker across the hall.

He had dark, curly hair barely visible by the rim of his cap, and she decided not to tell him that caps were forbidden inside of school.

They both slammed their lockers in unison and turned. His frightened, light green eyes met hers.

"Hi," was all Meredith could manage to mutter out of her pursed lips.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

Instantly, she looked away and walked to her economics class, not knowing what this boy was capable of making her do.

-

He was walking across the cafeteria and all eyes were on him. He was the new kid. _Of course_ they would be looking at him.

He was still wearing that dirty old blue cap of his and he was still as gorgeous as before. Though, she hoped she wasn't the only one who could see it.

As three boys stood up with hotdogs in each of their hands, everything slowed, everything pondered and sat for a moment. As the hotdogs knocked the cap off and the tuft of hair on top of his head went flying, exposing his bald head, everyone completely stopped, shushed, and hushed.

Then as if on cue, a "Freeeaaakkk!" pierced through the air and the quiet was gone.

-

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

-

Confusing? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Right. Freaking. Now.

Or not, you know.

(And just for the record, yes, Derek _is_ the one that got his cap knocked off.)


End file.
